Conventionally, superchargers are used to get additional power from an engine. The supercharger delivers additional air so the engine can burn additional fuel. The additional air is provided by compressing the air before it enters the engine. When the air is compressed, however, the temperature of the air rises. The hotter air is less dense and more volatile. Therefore, an intercooler may be used between the supercharger and the engine to cool the air to the desired temperature before injecting it into the engine.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary air to air intercooler system in conjunction with a supercharger. As shown, the system includes a supercharger 2 used to compress the air that is received from the environment, through the air filter 8. The air is then directed into the engine 4. In the exemplary air to air intercooler, the air out of the supercharger is passed through an air to air heat exchanger 6. The system takes in air at a temperature T1 equivalent to the outside environment of the vehicle. As the air is compressed in the supercharger, the temperature of the air rises to T2 (T2>T1). The air is then passed through the intercooler to reduce the air volatility and increase the oxygen level by increasing the air density and reducing the temperature to T3 (T2>T3>T1). Conventionally, a series of piping is used to move the air through the system. Before the air reaches the engine, the air may pass by an external portion of the engine or other part of the vehicle that is warm, thus reducing the effect of the intercooler. Therefore, by the time the air reaches the engine, it may be at a temperature T4 or T5 depending on its path (T4 and T5>T3).
FIG. 2 illustrates an exemplary air to water intercooler system in conjunction with a supercharger. This system comprises the same supercharger 2 and engine 4, but incorporates an air to water intercooler 5. In this configuration, the warm air leaving the supercharger enters the intercooler 5 where water at a reduced temperature T6 is passed by the incoming air. The air temperature is then reduced to T3 before it enters the engine. The warm water leaving the intercooler 5 is then cooled through the heat exchanger 6, and a pump 10 is used to move the water through the system. This configuration provides more freedom in the configuration and positioning of the intercooler as compared to the air to air system of FIG. 1, since the intercooler does not need to be positioned at the front of the vehicle.
FIG. 3 illustrates an exemplary conventional system in which the supercharger is integrated with the intercooler and positioned proximate the engine intake. The supercharger 12 defines a central chamber 14. The intercooler 16 is positioned at the outlet 18 of the supercharger 12 chamber 14. The exiting air passes through the heat exchanger 16 before entering the engine through intake runners 20. As shown in FIG. 3, a diameter or cross sectional length of the runner may decrease from the intercooler exit to the engine intake. Therefore, the runner 20 may inwardly taper toward the intercooled supercharger exit.
However, the space between the compressor and the engine is limited. Therefore, the ability to control or achieve a desired temperature is similarly constrained. Typically, in order to achieve the optimal intake temperature for the engine, the depth, d, of the intercooler must be increased to provide sufficient cooling out of the supercharger. In some vehicle configurations, such an extension is unavailable or undesirable as the space is limited between the engine and the hood of the vehicle. In order to optimize the reduced temperature, additional space is required, either by raising the hood or removing a portion of the hood and extending the supercharger through the hood surface. Alternatively, the intercooler may be moved away from the engine intake for the detriment of a higher temperature at the engine intake.